Beautiful Nightmare
by cloisti
Summary: What happens when Damon's past comes back into his life? He thought she was dead but turns out Adelaide is not quite dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So hey :P This is jsut something that popped into my head while watching TVD. Be kind, it's my first fic and I would love feedback, good or bad :)**

 **Cloe xx**

* * *

 **Adelaide POV:**

Nothing. I saw nothing. All I see is darkness. That is all I have seen for many years. I do not know how long. In this blackness, I relive my life over.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 973 AD**

Two small 5 year old blonde headed girls are playing a field of daisy's while some of the other siblings play nearby.  
"Bekah, look" One small headed girl held up a daisy headband she had created  
"It is beautiful" The girl, 'Bekah' replies. The first blonde haired girl smiles happily, having someone appreciate her work. She starts to pick another daisy but is stopped when she is lifted into the air. The unknown person who grabbed her, has her by the waist and her feet are off the floor. The girl giggles, already knowing that the assailant is her brother. She giggles loudly as her brother spins her around.  
"Nik. Release me" The girl giggles out and Nik lets her down. Dizzy, she falls to the floor, still a ball of giggles. Nik sits down next to her and she picks a daisy before passing it to him  
"Thank you Adelaide" Nik thanks  
"You are welcome Niklaus" Adelaide smiles. At sundown, the children begin to walk back to their house. The three brothers, Finn, Elijah and Niklaus, race each other back whilst Rebekah and Adelaide calmly walk after them. Once the reach home, the three boys stay outside but the girls walk to the door. Esther, their mother, walks out to greet her children  
"Hello children." Esther greets  
"Hello mother" All the children reply in unison.  
"Adelaide, you dirtied your best dress" Esther sighs  
"I know, I'm sorry mother. I did not intend to" Adelaide looks down, regretfully  
"It is fine" Her mother smiles and embraces her daughter before leading the girls inside where their father was. He was sitting at the table when he sees the girls. His face turns to anger seeing Adelaide's dirty dress. He stands up and marches over to the little girl  
"What have you done to your dress?!" He screams in her face  
"I-" Adelaide's sentence is cut off by a huge smack to her cheek, causing her to fall to the floor from the force and hold her hand to her cheek  
"Stupid girl" Mikael spits. Having heard the large smack, the boys rushed indoors to see what was happening. Mikael glares at his daughter once more before walking off. Once their father was out of sight, Niklaus rushes to his little sister and picks her up bridal style from the floor, knowing that if their father saw her crying she would get hit more. He carries her into her room and lays her down on the bed. He slowly moves her hand from her cheek to examine the wound. The slap left a small cut, so Niklaus puts a wet rag to it to wipe away the blood.  
"Are you okay?" Niklaus asks and Adelaide nods, trying to hold in tears  
"All better" Niklaus says as he finishes wiping away the blood  
"Thank you Nik" Adelaide smiles  
"Always and forever" Nik grasps her hand  
"Always and forever" She agrees

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 986 AD**

Near the house of the Mikaelson's, Adelaide is taking a walk with the man she married when she was 15 when she hears Niklaus' screams. She looks at her husband wide eyed and races towards the voice. She gasps loudly when she sees the scene. Niklaus is carrying the bloody and slashed up body of their youngest brother, Henrik. Adelaide races over to the two brothers around the same time as her twin sister Rebekah.  
"Henrik!" Rebekah yells  
"Mother!" Niklaus continues to holler. Esther and Ayana races out and rushes over to the four.  
"No, no! What happened?" Esther asks, horrified  
"The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!" Niklaus cries and rocks back and forth and Adelaide cradles him in her arms  
"We must save him. Please, there must be a way!" Esther begs Ayana  
"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone." Ayana apologises  
"No! No!" Esther cries as she clutches Henrik's lifeless body in her arms.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 986 AD**

It has now been 2 weeks since the death of Henrik. Everyone in the Mikaelsson family is still grieving and Mikael and Esther decide to get the family together for a dinner. With Mikael and Esther at the heads of the table and the children placed around, Mikael stands up.  
"We have lost one of our own. A senseless tragedy. A toast.." Mikael raises his cup and everybody else at the table does as well  
"To Henrik" He declares and takes a sip. So does everybody else. While everyone is drinking, Mikael puts his cup down and walks around the table to stand behind Finn, Rebekah and Kol to face Adelaide, Niklaus and Elijah. Discreetly, he pulls a blade from his belt.  
"Your mother and I never want to go through a loss again." Michael announces. Suddenly, Mikael throws the blade across the room, into Adelaide's heart. She dies instantly.

A few hours later, Adelaide awakens. She looks around confused and can't see anybody, not knowing her siblings are all still dead in the next room. She looks down and sees her dress covered in blood. Adelaide slowly gets up from the chair and tip toes around the house, trying to find her best friend; Niklaus. She finds him, dead in the living room with Rebekah nearby. Both siblings are covered in blood. Adelaide rushes to Niklaus' side and tries to get him to wake up. To her relief, he does.  
"Adelaide" Niklaus hugs the girl, seeing her alive. Rebekah then slowly wakes up too.  
"What has happened?" Rebekah asks, puzzled. Before anyone can answer, Mikael and a girl from the village stumble in

"What are you doing?" Adelaide asks, confused and very scared

"We must finish what we started!" Mikael yells and pushes the village girl to her knees in front of Adelaide  
"You have to drink if you want to live." Michael cuts open the girls wrist.

"Drink, girl!" Michael demands but Adelaide hesitates.  
"Drink!" Niklaus tries to stop him but Mikael simply pushes him away.  
"Drink!" Adelaide finally relents and drinks the blood from the poor girls wrist. Dark veins appear under her eyes.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 987 AD**

Everything had gone terribly wrong lately. Earlier in the year, Adelaide could not control her hunger and killed her husband by draining him dry. Two days ago, their father ripped their mother's heart out whilst Niklaus watched. Most of the family scattered by now but Adelaide and Niklaus stayed behind to bury their mother. They stand side by side in front of their mothers grave.

"I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that." Adelaide promises  
"Nor will we." Elijah announces as he and Rebekah join the two  
"We stick together as one. Always and forever." Adelaide says. All four hold hands in a circle around the grave.

* * *

 **1864, Mystic Falls**

After fleeing from Mystic Falls almost 900 years ago, Klaus and Adelaide stuck together, barely ever leaving each other's side. In 1864, Klaus informed his little sister of a mission. A mission to keep in eye on Katherine Pierce. Even though Adelaide had never met the girl, she knew Tatia. She was coming back to her home town.  
"Remember your job Addy. Don't get distracted" Klaus reminds her as she steps out from the carriage they had rode here in.  
"I know, brother"  
"Take care, little sister" Klaus softly smiles before he tells the driver to drive away. Once the carriage was out of sight around to face the town but was instead knocked down by a strong body. She fell to the ground but the other person stayed standing.  
"I apologise, are you alright?" The other person asks softly. She looks up at the perpetrator and is starstruck  
"I am fine" She manages to breath out

* * *

 **1864, Mystic Falls**

It's been 3 months since Adelaide was given her 'mission' by her brother. She was currently running through the woods as fast as she could at human speed, trying to find someone. As she keeps running, she has no luck.  
"Little sister" She hears from behind her and she stops running. Turning to face the voice, she sees Niklaus.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You have failed your job Addy. Katherine is no where in sight. It's time to go" He commands, tugging on her wrist harshly.  
"No Niklaus! I do not want to part!" Adelaide screams and he stops walking, but tightens his already iron grip on her wrist  
"Why?"  
"Because I have fallen in love with a man. And he has fallen in love with me. I want to be with him forever" She admits, unable to control her lovesick voice as she talks about this subject  
"In love? With whom? A human?" Addy doesn't reply, answering it for him with her silence  
"You, in love with a human? Don't be stupid Adelaide. People like us do not fall in love especially with lowly humans. They are just food. Now lets go" He starts to storm off  
"I am not going with you" She announces from her spot, having not gone to follow him  
"Adelaide, if you do not come with me, you are no longer my sister" He hisses darkly, not turning to face her  
"Goodbye Niklaus" She turns around to start walking in the opposite direction, relieved and proud of herself for finally sticking up for herself to her domineering brother. She was smiling to herself when she felt the sharp dagger plunge into her heart. Then utter darkness. As it has been for the past 147 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**So um hey guys :p Here's my next chapter. I have a question. Do we want this to be a Damon/OC story or someone else? Please tell me :) Also tell me what you think so far. Should I continue?**

 **Cloe xx**

* * *

 ** _1864, Mystic Falls_**

 _"_ _Stop" Adelaide giggles loudly. She is lying in the grass with the love of her life tickling her silly._

 _"_ _And why should I?" He smirks_

 _"_ _Because I love you" She barely manages to laugh out._

 _"_ _Say it again" He commands, tickling her even harder_

 _"_ _I love you!" She shouts and he stops. She stops laughing and tries to catch her breath. She eventually does and looks to the man next to her and catches him just staring at her._

 _"_ _What?" She whispers, knowing he will be able to hear her because of how close their faces were._

 _"_ _I love you Ad" He lazily smiles_

 _"_ _And I love you Damon" She leans forward and presses their lips together_

* * *

 **Present time, Salvatore house.**

Damon is pouring himself some bourbon as Bonnie sits on the couch watching him. They had just gotten Esther out of the coffin and discovered she isn't going to help with their Klaus situation. But they still had one more coffin. A coffin that wouldn't open no matter how hard they tried. As far as they know, all of the Mikaelson family is accounted for and out of their coffins.

"I haven't figured out how to open it yet" Bonnie sighs

"Come on Witchy, you got momma Original out, you can get this person out"

"We don't even know who it is Damon. Even if I could open it, would we really want to risk it?"

"This person could be the key to killing Klaus. It's harder to open then the others which mean Klaus doesn't want them getting out. Trust me, we want them" Damon snarls, getting frustrated with Bonnie's reluctance.

"I don't know what else to try Damon" Bonnie angrily reminds him

"Well figure it out Bonnie!"

* * *

 **The underground tunnels**

Bonnie sighs, angry and frustrated. She has still been unable to open this last coffin, she has tried nearly every spell in her grimoire. The only thing she can think of is to contact Emily and ask for advice. She starts to chant a familiar spell with her eyes closed and when she reopens them once she has completed the spell, she finds 1864 Emily looking at her

"Bonnie" Emily smiles

"Hi Emily."

"You're asking a great deal of me" She tells her ancestor, already knowing that she is going to ask.

"So can you help?" Bonnie questions, desperately. Emily turns her eyes to the coffin and stares at it.

"I sealed this tomb in 1864"

"Really?"

"Yes. The Original Hybrid made me"

* * *

 ** _1864, Mystic Falls_**

 _Emily was watching the scene in front of her. It was anarchy. There were men running around in search of vampires and there was fire burning. Emily was about to set off to the church where she would perform the spell to imprison the vampires. As she turns around in the direction of the church, she jumps when she sees a man standing directly in front of her._

 _"_ _Who are you?" She bravely asks_

 _"_ _I am Klaus" He smirks_

 _"_ _The original hybrid" She realizes._

 _"_ _That'd be me love. I hear you are a Bennett. A witch. I need you to do something for me"_

 _"_ _I would never help you" She spits_

 _"_ _You will help me with anything I want" He compels her and unfortunately, it works. He leads her to a secluded part of the woods where a carriage is waiting. She looks into the carriage finds a coffin. Klaus opens the coffin to reveal that it is Adelaide in the coffin._

 _"_ _What do you want me to do?" She asks_

 _"_ _Seal it."_

* * *

 **The underground tunnels, present time**

"So you did it?" Bonnie asks

"I had forgotten to take my vervain that day. He compelled me"

"So you know how to unseal it?"

"Yes. But you should be prepared for the consequences"

"What consequences?"

"The person in here is very powerful. She could wreak havoc but she could defeat Klaus. You have to decide whether or not you take the risk" Emily warns. Bonnie looks at the coffin, deep in thought. Should she take the risk of this person turning on them? She could kill Klaus and right now she was the only hope.

"I want to do it"

"Okay child, you must use this spell" Emily says then points to one of the few spells that Bonnie hadn't tried in her grimiore. Emily then slowly disappears, the spell wearing off.

"What's taking so long?" Bonnie jumps hearing a voice by the doorway. She looks over to the door and finds Damon, looking impatient.

"I'm doing it now" Bonnie growls. She glares at him once more before turning back to her grimiore. After rehearsing the spell in her head for a few seconds, she closes her eyes and begins to chant another spell. Damon watches closely and by the end of the spell, he hears a little click come from the coffin. Bonnie finishes and opens her eyes. Slowly, she touches the coffin and lifts it, revealing to them both a beautiful blonde girl.

* * *

 ** _1864, Mystic Falls_**

 _Damon is walking through the woods toward the town square. He had just had fight with Katherine about his brother. He knew that Katherine loved him. He was so lost in thought until he crashed into someone and the petite body fell to the ground. He looked down and his breath was taken away. On the ground was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, which includes Katherine. Her silky blonde hair covered the grass around her head like a halo and her bright ice blue eyes, like his, stared up at him, dazed._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry" He breathes, still star struck._

 _"_ _So are you going to help me get up?" She teases and extends her hand to him as he had not made any movement. He snaps out of his daze and softly grabs her hand, helping her off the ground_

 _"_ _Who are you?" He asks, having never seen her around before_

 _"_ _I'm Adelaide" She smiles_

 _"_ _Damon" He kisses the hand he still had grasp of_

 _"_ _Pleasure to meet you" He grins._

* * *

 **The underground tunnels, present time**

"Damon!" Damon snaps out of his flashback and looks at Bonnie

"I know her" He informs

"You do? From where?"

"!864." He takes a small pause before continuing, "She's the love of my life."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, so what do you think? Do you like the flashbacks? Any suggestions? I'd really really love you all if I got a few reviews this chapter :p**_

 _ **Cloe xxx**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Beautiful Nightmare_**

 _"Damon!" Damon snaps out of his flashback and looks at Bonnie_

 _"I know her" He informs_

 _"You do? From where?"_

 _"1864," He takes a small pause before continuing, "She's the love of my life."_

* * *

 **The underground tunnels**

"You're what?!" Bonnie asks, shocked.

"I thought that Katherine or Elena was the love of your life?"

"Nope" Damon pops the P

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Adelaide Smith."

* * *

 _ **Mystic Falls, 1864**_

" _Damon!" Katherine whines as she grasps Damon's arm as the walk through the town square_

 _"What Katherine?" Damon sighs, fed up with her constant displeasure_

 _"You have not paid any attention to me all week"_

 _"Yeah well, not everything is about you" Damon snaps. Katherine gasps, offended, before storming off. Probably to his brother, he supposed. After rolling his eyes at her childishness. He scans the square, attempting to find anybody interesting. He finds it in the form of a blonde goddess. Adelaide Smith. The girl- no the lady he met 3 days ago. The reason he no longer felt the need to compete for Katherine's love. She stood a few metres away. Her blonde hair in loose curls down her back, looking even more golden in the sunlight. Her lips open as she laughs gleefully at something somebody has said. He had been so focused on her beauty that he hadn't noticed who she was with. Stefan. Snarling, he storms over to his brother. When he reaches them, he places his hand on Adelaide's lower back in a possessive move whilst glaring at his little brother._

 _"Hello brother" Damon lowly growls_

 _"Damon" Stefan slightly nods_

 _"I need to steal Adelaide away" He glares. He doesn't give Stefan a chance to reply before lightly pushing Adelaide away._

 _"Damon. What was that?" She asks as he pushes her to the back of one of the small stores, out of sight from everybody else_

 _"Stay away from brother"_

 _"Is that an order?"_

 _"No it's a suggestion." He explains and receives a death glare in response_

 _"Look, my brother just wants to steal you from me" he sighs_

 _"I guess I sort of get that. My sister Rebekah would do anything to steal you away"_

 _"You have a sister?"_

 _"Yes. A younger twin sister" She informs, trying not to screw her face up in distaste of her only sister. Damon places his hand on the wall above where her head is resting and leans in a little closer._

 _"Well I guess we have a lot to learn about each other" He seductively says_

 _"I guess so" she giggles. He takes this chance to lower his head and kiss her passionately._

* * *

 **Salvatore house, present time**

"What did you call me here for?" Rebekah asks as she barges through the mansions door, agitated

"Why didn't you tell us about your other sibling?" Damon asks, standing by the coffin. Rebekah looks at the coffin wide eyed

"Adelaide's in there?"

"Why do you look so shocked?" He asks

"I just never thought Niklaus would do this to her"

"He did it to the rest of the fam. Why wouldn't he do it to her?"

"She's his best friend. I mean, he would never hurt her"

"Well he did. So Bekah, ready to pull the dagger out?" Damon suggests, wanting to see her reaction. She quickly walks to him, spitting out protests

"No no no no no" she rejects as she places her hands protectively over the closed casket.

"Why not?"

"She won't help you kill Nik." She simply states

"And why wouldn't she? He killed her. I bet she's pretty pissed"

"Don't do it Damon." Damon walks to her and softly pushes her away from the coffin

"You can go now. I have everything I need to know from you" He tells her and she storms out, even more angry then when she came in. Damon opens the coffin and looks down at his love. Her face filled with purple, greying veins. Her lips a dull pink and her hair straw like. But to him, she was as beautiful as he can remember. He clutches the cold dagger and is ready to pull it out when somebody else walks in his house.

"Damon?" He hears Elena's voice call from the front hallway. Reluctantly, he lets go of the dagger and vampire speeds to Elena

"Can I help you?" He questions, slightly annoyed about the interruption.

"Bonnie told me she got the coffin open"

"What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing. Just that you know who it is" Damon turns around and walks to the living room with Elena following him. He goes to the coffin and looks down at the dead girl

"Her name is Adelaide Smith. Well that's what she told me. Turns out she is part of the Original clan so I guess she is Adelaide Mikaelson"

"Another original?" Elena asks, astounded

"Yep"

"We can't un dagger her" Elena instantly refuses

"Well I don't care what you think Elena. I'm doing it anyway" Before Elena can reply, Damon tips the dagger from Adelaide's heart. After being heavily scolded by Elena and being told she will "never talk to him again", Damon carefully carries Addy to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He looks down at her, remembering the last time he saw her.

* * *

 ** _Mystic Falls, 1864_**

 _"Addy stop being so childish" Damon groans. He and Adelaide we're currently in his room, arguing._

 _"I'm being childish?"_

 _"Yes you are"_

 _"You tell me you love me yet you go staring at Katherine"_

 _"It means nothing Adelaide"_

 _"It does to me"_

 _"Adelaide! Stop it!" Damon yells, startling Adelaide. He had never yelled at her, sure he had been angry and they had argued many times but never this bad. Seeing her hurt face, Damon decides not to deal with it and walk into the en suite bathroom, slamming the door. Fed up, Adelaide leaves his room, also slamming the door. Damon takes a moment to think. He hated fighting with Addy. He loved her. He walks back out to apologise but instead of finding the blonde haired beauty, he sees Katherine dressed in a robe, without any dress on underneath obviously._

 _"Hi Damon" She bites her lip seductively_

 _"Katherine" Damon breathes_

 _"I have been missing you lately. You've been so captivated by that skank" Damon was about to tell her to not call his love that word but then Katherine drops the robe, revealing her lingerie clad body. Katherine slowly moves forwards and kisses him_

* * *

 **Salvatore house, present time**

Damon sighs thinking of the memory. That night Katherine was taken away and he and his brother were killed. After that, Damon never saw her again. Until now of course. He walks out, leaving Adelaide alone to awaken


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Before I start, sorry if there's mistakes, I'm so tired but it's been ages and wanted to put something up. Please inform me of any mistakes and dont forget to review :)_** ****

 _ **Cloe xx**_

 **Salvatore House**

A still dead Adelaide lies on Damon's bed. It had been about 45 minutes since the dagger was ripped from her chest and Damon was still waiting by her bedside. Looking down at her, he starts to think about all the memories that shared so long ago. Every moment seemed like just yesterday even though it was so long ago. He could remember every little detail about her, even the bits he couldn't see. He remembered the electric blue eyes that were always bright. He remembered that little scar she had above her right hip that he had come to know was from childhood . He remembered the slightly crooked tooth she had that could be seen whenever she graced the world with her adoring smile. He slowly made his way over to his dresser before looking inside and pulling out a small, slightly tattered photograph. He smiles down at it seeing his smiling face. The photo was of him and Adelaide, when they were their happiest.

 **1864, Mystic Falls**

It was the first founders party in 1864 at the Lockwood Mansion. There was joy all around, except there was one person who seemed to not be enjoying the festivities. The man sulked as he watching Katherine and his brother flirt and dance right in front of his eyes as he stood in the doorway. The ball. Talk about the scene.

As Damon stares after Katherine, he doesn't notice Adelaide approaching from behind

"Damon Salvatore. I never thought I'd see the day when such a handsome man was chasing after a girl so hideous" She wonders aloud whilst sipping down her champagne. Damon doesn't even flinch nor turn when he hears her commenting over his shoulder.

"Hideous? You must be blind" Damon answers looking at the brunette beauty dancing with his brother.

"No, my sweet Damon," She starts as she grabs his face, turning it to look at her,

"A beautiful woman can be the most hideous person if she has a horrid personality"

"And are you hideous?" He asks curiously

"Why don't you find out?" She suggests before looking out at the dance floor with the couples. Damon follows her eyes and takes the hint

"Would you like to dance?" He asks, holding his out in a very gentleman like state. She giggles cutely before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. He pulls her close and they begin to dance as their photo is snapped.

Salvatore House, present time.

Damon couldn't remember times when he was happy without her around. He really thought he loved Elena but seeing Adelaide again… it made him feel like he was back in 1864 again. He slowly sets the photo down on the top of the dresser before walking out of the room to get a bourbon. He barely had had his first sip when Elena and Stefan burst in.

"You undaggered her?" Stefan interrogates, outraged

"Sure did little brother" Damon nonchalantly confirms

"She's dangerous Damon!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Damon groans

"You knew her in 1864. You know she's not evil. " Damon continued

"We knew her for five minutes and these Originals are apparently very good at pretending to be someone they aren't." Stefan shouts. Damon is about to reply with a snarky comeback when he hears a noise upstairs. In his bedroom where Adelaide was, specifically.

"Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?"

Upstairs, moments earlier, Damon had just walked out when the veins on Adelaide's face start to slowly creep off her face and disappear completely. Once her skin was back to it's perfect, porcelain state, her fingers began to twitch before her eyelids gently fluttered open. Bright blue eyes peeked out and hurriedly scanned her surroundings. She began to inwardly panic when it was unfamiliar to her. She could faintly hear voices in the same house and she quietly got out of the comfy bed as not to awaken anybody to her consciousness. Tip toing around the room, she takes it all in. This room, while classy and elegant, looked different to what she was used to in 1864. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She noticed the closet filled with men's clothes, currently not from the 19th century and a bathroom with a faucet in a glass box. Something on the dresser catches her eye though, the white canvas standing out amongst the dark wood. She creeps her way over and looks at the photo, seeing it's a photo of Damon and herself. Why would this unknown person have a photo of such an intimate moment between the two? A loud voice from down the stairs, startles her, making her jump. Her jump caused her body to knock a nearby bottle of brown alcohol, the glass shattering on impact with the ground. She heard the voices stop before a few pairs of footsteps come closer to the door. Unsure of what to do she hides behind the side of the dresser. The second somebody puts a foot through the doorway, Adelaide attacks. Super speeding, she wraps her hand around the persons throat and pins them to the wall. It takes a few moments for her brain to realize just who she is attacking.

"Stef?" She gasps, shocked at the modern Stefan. She instantly drops him and he crumples to the floor, gasping slightly for air before giving a pointed look to his brother, who had still gone unnoticed by the blonde female.

"What? She was always violent" Damon defends her actions. His voice made her cold, dead heart quicken as she slowly turns to see the man she was going to marry in front of her. He was so different, yet still the same. He was wearing much different clothing then the last time they had seen each other and his hair much shorter but he was still the same Damon. He had his signature ice blue eyes and cocky smirk.

"Damon"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't an update. But I wanna know, do you guys want a new story? I'm feeling motivated and have already written a few first chapters to a few different story ideas. I dont want to upload if you guys dont want a new story. Thoughts? Please review. Also, I wont be updating Beautiful Nightmare until I get at least 3 reviews on the last chapter:)

Cloe xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh. My. God. I feel so bad! I haven't updated in forever. I was so stuck on this chapter and I'm still not really satisfied with it. Please let me know what you think. Criticism is always welcome. Next chapter will not take this long I promise! 5 reviews for next chapter though :)**

 _Previously on Beautiful Nightmare_

 _The second somebody puts a foot through the doorway, Adelaide attacks. Super speeding, she wraps her hand around the persons throat and pins them to the wall. It takes a few moments for her brain to realize just who she is attacking._

 _"_ _Stef?" She gasps, shocked at the modern Stefan._

 _"_ _What? She was always violent" Damon defends her actions. His voice made her cold, dead heart quicken as she slowly turns to see the man she was going to marry in front of her. He was so different, yet still the same. He was wearing much different clothing then the last time they had seen each other and his hair much shorter but he was still the same Damon. He had his signature ice blue eyes and cocky smirk._

 _"_ _Damon"_

"Hey Addy" Damon smiles. Adelaide is about to smile back and run and jump into his arms like old times until another thought struck her.

"Where am I?" Her voice croaks, still dry from the years of no water

"Salvatore House" Damon answers

"I used to live in the Salvatore House. This isn't it"

"Oh, didn't I mention it's been a rough 160 years since you were daggered?" Damon smirks. Adelaide's face becomes void of any emotion. Her eyes staring into nothingness as she processes the fact that her brother, the one man she could trust to protect her for life, had daggered her in cold blood and left her to rot for 160 years, all because she wanted to live her own life. This infuriates her. Her face then contorts into one of anger. Blowing a loud puff through her nose, she starts to rant

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going rip his heart out and shove it down his throat under it coms out of his ass. Then I'm going to rip his head off and use it as a football." She babbles as she paces back and forth.

"Very creative" Damon comments, interrupting her pacing. She pauses and looks to the three.

"Where is he?" She growls darkly.

"Mikaelson Mansion, few blocks away" Damon informs. On a mission, Adelaide goes to walk out the door but Damon grabs her and pulls her back

"Are you really going to barge in there without a plan? That's not the Addy I know" He says

"I already described it, did you not hear me?" She slightly growls, just wanting to get out here.

"You may want to get changed" A female voice chimes in for the first time. Adelaide looks over at Elena, suspiciously. The girl had the exact same face as Katherine but having already known that the face made it's way through the Petrova family every couple of centuries, she assumed she was a doppelgänger. It couldn't be Katherine, this girl looked pure and innocent, two things that that bitch definitely wasn't.

"Changed?" Adelaide asks, not fully understanding what she meant

"You know, change your clothes" She says quietly, frightened that she was going to piss the powerful Original off. Adelaide looks down at her puffy dress and corset and remembers how different the doppelgängers outfit was.

"Good idea" She commends.

"Anyone got anything for me to wear?" She questions them

"I'll go get some of Caroline's clothes" Elena says, thinking that Caroline's clothes would be more Addy's style.

"I'll come with you" Stefan volunteers and they both walk out of the house, leaving Damon and Adelaide in a semi-awkward silence. Adelaide decides she's had enough and speaks.

"Did you miss me?" She lamely asks. He gives her a short stare before replying.

"They shouldn't be too long. You can change in here" Damon flatly answers then walks out. Addy freezes in the spot. Why was he being so rude to her? He loves her. Well he loved her in 1864, which for her seems like yesterday. Sighing, she walks over to the mirror in Damon's room and starts to undress. When she gets to her corset though, she has some trouble. The numerous strings seemed impossible to untie without her hand maid, who is no where to be found 160 years into the future. After groaning and complaining for a few minutes, she gives up and has no other option but to call the only other person in the house.

"Damon" She softly calls. He super speeds to the doorway and is caught slightly off guard when he sees her in a state of undress.

"This silly corset is difficult to get out of without help" She pouts and he steps forward. He stands behind her as he begins to unlace the corset. She stares at him through the mirror and feels as though this is déjà vu and comments on it.

"Remember the last time we were in such a state?"

 **1864 Mystic Falls**

Staring at her own beautiful reflection, Adelaide sits by her vanity, stroking her golden locks with a brush only in her undergarments. She continues to stare blankly at herself until her heightened vampire senses kicked in and she registered a human standing in the doorway.

"You know Mr. Salvatore, it's not very gentleman like to spy on a lady while she is improper." She slightly smirks to herself without looking away from the mirror. Damon emerges out of the shadows.

"My apologizes, Miss Smith" He smiles. She sets her brush down on the vanity and twirls around on her stool to face the man.

"Since you're already here. Make yourself useful" She smiles seductively before standing up and turning her back to Damon. Damon eyes the strings keeping her corset enlaced and knows what she is suggesting. He can't help but obey. He steps forward and begins to softly unlace the laces. Her skin feeling so very soft under his hands and his hands feeling so very hot on her skin. By the time he had gotten to the last lace, the sexual tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Unable to take it much longer, Adelaide spins around and captures Damon mouth in fiery kiss, letting the corset fall to the ground.

 **Salvatore house, present time**

"I remember" He tells her, vividly remembering the first time they made love. She goes to reply but he beats her to it

"There, all done. You should probably go get cleaned up, you've been in a musty, old coffin for like a billion years." He tells her, stepping away from her. Holding the loosened corset to her chest, she makes her way to the bathroom. She looked around and finds it to be very classy and elegant just like Damon's room. There was one strange thing in the room she didn't recognize.

"Damon?" She calls for a second time

"What?" He groans from his room

"What is this?" He walks in and sees what she is referring to

"That's a shower Addy" Damon informs, holding back slight laughter at her naivety

"A what?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just a little warning that there is a small amount of Elena bashing in here. Also, from now on I am going to ask a question every chapter and I would love responses because I'm so interested in hearing what you guys think :)**_

 _ **So Question of the chapter:**_

 _ **Would you guys rather this story to mostly follow the script and storyline of TVD or completely different?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I can't start the next chapter until I hear your answers for the question**_

 _ **Cloe xxx**_

* * *

After a long, very strange shower, Adelaide hops out and wraps a towel around her naked body. She exits the bathroom and finds clothes set out on the bed for her. Examining them, she can't believe it was actually acceptable to wear this in public. Shuddering, she decides to suck it up and put it on. Once she has the short skirt and low cut shirt on, she takes a look it the mirror. Although she was disgusted at first, she knew Damon would like them. Her smile falters when she thinks about him. What was wrong with him? Did he not love her anymore? She was so deeply in love with him and she thought he was too. It was a love that would never fade but apparently it had.

 **1864, Mystic Falls**

Adelaide was fully awake sitting up in her now disheveled bed. Last night's… activities were the first of what was sure to be many numerous affairs. She had this overwhelming sensation inside of her. She didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that this was the man she was to marry. She guessed she was feeling love but how was she meant to know what a romantic love was? Niklaus had never let her within five feet of a potential husband for the past 800 years. Sure, she had her ways and still got the sexual pleasure she needed but nothing more than that. She would never defy her brother. But here she was, doing the exact opposite of what she was told to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss being placed on her shoulder. She turns her head to find a sleepy Damon looking at her.

"You alright?" He questions, worry lacing his beautiful features.

"Yes. Never better" She smiles and lightly pecks him

"Last night was…" He trails off, trying to think of a powerful word to fit was such a perfect night

"Amazing" She finishes for him. He gives her a lazy smile and kisses her once more but pulling her down to lay on the bed with him. Her back pressed to his chest as he snuggles his nose into her hair.

"I love you" He whispers in her ear before kissing it. She freezes. He loves her? This feeling she has is returned? Somebody loves her?

"I love you too" She honestly replies.

"I will marry you one day" He kisses her cheek. Wait what? He wants to marry her? He moves… quickly.

"We will have the most perfect children" He kisses her jaw

"And we will grow old together" He kisses her neck. A pang of guilt and sadness hits her, knowing she will never have that. But he doesn't know that. He doesn't know of her species.

 **Present time, Salvatore house**

Sighing at the memory, she goes back to the bathroom to fix her hair for the day.

 **Downstairs**

"Damon, you have to talk to her" Elena begs him for the zillionth time. He angrily sighs, hoping she will get the hint to stop talking but she continues anyway.

"She obviously still thinks you love her"

"Who says I don't?" Elena silently gasps. He couldn't love her. He loved her, didn't he?

"You cant love her"

"Why not?" He hisses, glaring at her, "Because I love you? Newsflash Elena, you're still in love with my brother. " Elena goes to argue again but Damon interrupts

"I was going to marry this girl. I was willing to become a vampire just so that I could be with her for eternity. I loved her and it's very possible I still do" Damon storms up the stairs, back to his room. He walks in to his bedroom and finds Adelaide sitting on his bed, staring blankly into space

"What are you doing?" Damon asks, finding her weird

"Well you continue to leave me in this room and refuse to let me leave, so what else do you suggest I do?" She sighs.

"Plus I already snooped through your room." She coyly smiles. Damon does not reply and instead walks into his bathroom. Adelaide just follows him.

"Elena doesn't like me very much, does she?" Adelaide questions. Damon doesn't respond, knowing the truth.

"It's okay you can tell me, I'm used to it. Katherine didn't like me either"

 **1864 Mystic Falls**

Adelaide had only just moved into the Salvatore Boarding house one day ago. She already loved and it didn't hurt that the oldest son made her weak at the knees. She had a smile firmly placed on her face, thinking about him, as she skipped down the stairs towards the garden to meet the man. He had invited her to see the roses with him and she hoped that invitation meant what she thought it did. Trapped in her own thoughts, she didn't see the girl appear in front of her. She ran into a hard body when she reached the bottom of the stairs and could instantly tell by the perfume, it was Katherine. She knew that Katherine loathed her. Adelaide wanted something that Katherine thought was hers; Damon.

"What do you want Katherine?" Adelaide sighs, all traces of happiness gone from her face. If it weren't for the fact that Adelaide wasn't allowed to reveal her species, Adelaide would have already ripped the annoying girls head off.

"Where are you going?" Katherine snarls.

"None of your business" Adelaide walks past Katherine, knocking her shoulder on the way. Before the blonde could get far, Katherine roughly grabbed her wrist and kept her in place.

"If you get in my way and take what's mine, I will ruin you" She growled at the Original. Adelaide simply snatches her wrist out of the grasp and walks towards the garden. She was not going to let that stupid girl ruin her, what she hoped, date.

 **Present time, Salvatore house**

"Katherine was very petty" Damon comments.

"What's Elena like?" She reluctantly asks. She could tell by the way he looked at the human girl, that Damon had feelings for her, whether he knew it or not was a mystery to her.

"She's… Stefan's girlfriend" He vaguely puts it

"Do you love her?"

"Now, why would you ask that?" Damon asks. Adelaide thinks before speaking. It's now or never.

"You know me Damon, I love you. And I just want you to be happy. Does she make you happy?" She tells him, although it hurt to

"Elena is… complicated. She is beautiful, but she sometimes thinks the world revolves around her"

"Sooo… she's Katherine the second" Adelaide sums up

"No, she is nothing like Katherine"

"Isn't she? I don't mean to overstep but Katherine treated you as the back up when Stefan wasn't around and treated you like her property." Adelaide says. Damon, for about the hundredth time today, has no response.

"Just think about it Damon. If you had any chance with her, why would she does this to you." The girl sighs then goes to leave the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Damon stops her

"Downstairs. Elena and I still have yet to formally meet."


End file.
